rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 Mahadevas
The information below is a combination of the data recovered from P7G-559 and that which the symbiote Xolotol has shared with the SGC. =The Story So Far= Following the revolt that drove Ra, the strongest of the system Lords, from Earth, a small contingency of lesser Goa'uld discovered previously unknown Naquadah deposits in the Indian subcontinent and set about to mine it covertly. They quickly realized that this was not ordinary Naquadah; it was a far more powerful and previously unknown material which they dubbed "Naquadah'nija" (a portmanteau of Naquadah and the Hindi word "Khanija" meaning "mineral", roughly translated as "Naquadite" ) Nearly an order of magnitude more powerful than Naquadah it is an naturally occurring isotope similar in structure to Naqudria (an artificially created isotope) but is far more stable. These Goa'uld conspired to keep this discovery from the other System Lords and setup a clandestine research facility on Earth in the Ajanta Caves near the modern day Earth city of Aurangabad, India. Calling themselves the Mahadevas (or "Great Gods") they enslaved the local human population and began building advanced weapon systems capable of producing damage and destruction on a level previously unknown even to the Goa'uld. But like most game changing discoveries it wasn't a secret for very long. When the other System Lords found out about the research (though they did NOT discover the Naquadite) sizable force was sent back to Earth to capture or kill the Mahadevas. While able to repell the attackers despite being out-gunned several times, the Mahadevas knew that they could not continue their research with the System Lords constantly perusing them. Eventually sheer numbers would win out over advanced technology. Quickly adapting their hyperspace engines to run on Naquadite, the Mahadevas departed for a hiding place they knew the System Lords could not reach: the Andromeda Galaxy, some 2.5 Million light years distant. They vowed to return to the Milky Way when they had raised sufficient armies and obtained a sufficient stockpile of Naquadite. =Who's Who= The Mahadevas * Shiva - "The Destroyer" of Hindu mythology, Shiva is a relentless opponent who will strike down her enemies ruthlessly and without mercy. She was betrayed by her former ashrak (spy/assassin) Kali, and was believed to have been killed on Earth. Instead only her Unas host died and Paravati (her then wife) rescued the symbiote. * Vishnu - Vishnu is Shiva's husband and the only thing she cares about beyond her own power. He is a major check on her wrath preventing her from making foolish decisions when angered. Recently though, he has been allowing Shiva to do as she pleases while he plots the invasion of the Milky Way. * Brahma - Rare amongst the Goa'uld, Brahma is a Scientist who seeks power only to forward his own agenda of research into genetic manipulation of the "slave races." He once had an assistant named Nirrti who shared his interests in genetic manipulation. The Tridevi The Tridevi are the Mahadevas' direct subordinates. A combination of Lesser Goa'uld and promoted Jaffa, these are the commanders of the Mahadevian armies. * Saraswati - Brahma's research assistant and his "daughter". She also commands the Naga, the "special forces" team of the Mahadevas. * Lakshmi - Supreme Leader of Shiva's Jaffa armies, she is also a skilled ashrak. * Paravati - Once Shiva's wife (before her Unas host was killed), now her personal guard and leader of the assassin squad known as the "Thuggee". * Durga - A Jaffa warrior who proved himself in battle on Earth, he has been kept alive by use of a Sarcophagus. While he is highly ranked, the Goua'uld still consider him inferior, of which they seem to constantly remind him. * Kali - Still in the MilyWay Galaxy. A Goa'uld System Lord who was once Shiva's ashrak, she was convinced by Ra to betray and kill Shiva though she only succeeded in killing Shiva's Unas host. It is likely that Kali revealed the advanced technology Brahma was building to Ra and the other System Lords.